


Nightfire Solstice

by alabaster_heart



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Festival, Folk Tale, Goddess, IgNoct, Ignoct Week, M/M, No Sex, Post-Canon, Solstice, Star-crossed, Stars, legend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 09:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11711898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alabaster_heart/pseuds/alabaster_heart
Summary: It has been three thousand years since the “King of the Stone” ascended restoring the light to the world. The legend of the tragic king who left his dearest love behind lives on in a folk tale for the New Lucis festival of Nightfire Solstice. (Inspired by the mythology behind the Korean Chilseok Festival and the Chinese Qixi Festival)This is a very short one-off for Ignoct Week Day 5 prompt "Constellations"





	Nightfire Solstice

Once a year the constellation Caelum and constellation Sagefire meet and a dazzling meteor shower is seen by all the good people of New Lucis.

Once a year the good people of New Lucis come together to celebrate the Nightfire Solstice, a summer solstice festival celebrating the day with the longest period of sunlight. This is the story that has been told and passed down through the generations...

\----------

Before New Lucis, there was once a kingdom of Lucis. In an ancient age of monarchy, combustion engines and primitive technology, the Immortal King Noctis lived in a castle that housed the great Stone of Light.

Legends say a great evil harbored over the world desiring nothing more than to swallow all of Eos into eternal darkness.

The Immortal King was ordained to stand against the great evil. However the Immortal King was in love with a mortal: one of his loyal knights; his chamberlain.

Sir Ignis, ever the dutiful servant, believed in the prophecy; the day his king would ascend and bring peace to the world. He was wise, gentle in nature, but strong in might and spirit. He was ready to lay down his life for his king. No other servant was able to match such devotion, because, in his heart, he, too, loved his king. But being a mere mortal he felt unworthy of such a love.

The king’s deep love for a servant caused him to forswear his ordinance.

King Noctis and Sir Ignis ran away, exploring the country, working as hunters and camping like peasants. King Noctis loved his new life away from his responsibilities.

But Sir Ignis knew this excursion was for naught.

As much as his mortal heart delighted in their adventure, he loved the king too much to let him give up his obligation. For what good is this love if there is no world to live in?

Sir Ignis advised his king to rethink his destiny.

But it was too late. Kingdoms all over the world came under attack by the great evil. As punishment, the great evil blinded Sir Ignis.

King Noctis had a choice: Remain at his beloved’s side or fight?

King Noctis bid his beloved farewell and gave up his life for the sake of the future.

The great evil was banished and the Immortal King finally ascended restoring the light.

The masterless servant blindly roamed the lands. He felt the warm sun on his body but he was unable to see the brilliance of the new light.

King Noctis made a great plea to The Goddess to consider his servant’s influence on him.

But a mortal was forbidden to enter the great chambers of the Astrals.

But she heard Sir Ignis’ pains and the adjuration of the Astrals.

She allowed the mortal to ascend into the upper skies and become one with the stars that guard over Lucis, for it was his guardianship over the king that allowed for him to ascend.

When King Noctis and Sir Ignis reunited in the spheres, the sunlight of Lucis shined brighter and longer than any day known in history.

Their joy was so great the stars burst about them sending showers of light across the night sky hoping the day would not end.

Today on this solstice, we see the brightest constellation, Caelum, and the nearest constellation to Eos, Sagefire, crossing paths before the scheduled meteor shower.

Today is the day children rejoice in the extra bits of sunlight to play. Today is the day lovers come together watching the shooting stars. Today is the day all the people of New Lucis celebrate the age of the new dawn.

\----------

3000 Years Ago

“Hey Ignis. What’s for dinner?” Noct shouted from across the stream.

“Beans.” Ignis shouted.

“Beans!” Noct grunted.

“If you want to eat something else you are going to have to come over here and help.”

“Can’t we have fish or something? I can catch one here in this stream.” Noct readied his hand for his fishing rod.

“We are having beans and that is final.” Ignis looked across the stream at the young man; the man destined to bear a great burden.

Ignis held on to the can of beans and looked up. “Maybe we can have trout.”

Ignis saw Noct’s blue eyes beam wide.

“But you are to help me descale and wash--”

Before Ignis could finish Noct warped across the stream and into Ignis, wrestling him to the ground and knocking the wind out of him.

Ignis landed hard but his blazer provided enough padding. “Noct!”

Noct kissed Ignis on the forehead. Ignis paused. “What was that for?”

“You’re always there for me.” Noct smiled down on him.

Ignis chuckled. “Asking you to eat right and help me cook is the least...”

Ignis paused. Ever since the four friends set out from Insomnia there was hardly a moment he and Noctis spent alone together. The last thing he wanted to discuss was his Ascension.

Noct helped him up. Ignis gazed up into the night sky and saw out of the corner of his eye a shooting star.

“Noct! Look!” Ignis pointed.

“Whoa, a comet!” Noct shouted. “So that’s what they look like!”

“Quick, make a wish!”

“You don’t believe in all that stuff, do you?”

“We fought against a giant man holding a meteor and a mountain tortoise.”

“Good point,” Noct nodded. “But what about you? No wish for you?”

“Go on, Highness,” Ignis smiled. “Before the moment passes.”

Noct closed his eyes.

Ignis watched him. His dear prince was right by his side and yet he felt a million miles apart.

“Goddess keep you safe.” Ignis prayed silently. The number of stars above him were limitless. He knew the eyes of heaven were watching down on them at that moment.

Ignis then felt Noct’s hand hold his. Ignis smiled, flushing a little.

“Noct...”

“Ignis. Having you here with me has been the only thing keeping me going. Wherever we go, whatever happens, I hope we’ll do it together.”

“I am ever at your service,” Ignis whispered.

Noctis looked down with a look that read as disappointment.

Ignis reached over and lifted his chin, kissing him gently.

“And I am ever yours.”


End file.
